A lumbar band according to the background art includes a band-shaped body section, a fastening belt, and a sling belt, in which the band-shaped body section includes a stretchable portion (a pad fixed thereto) formed of a stretchable material and a non-stretchable portion formed of a substantially non-stretchable material so as to extend from the stretchable portion to both free ends and the ends of a pair of fastening belts are fixed to the central end of the non-stretchable portion (for example, see JP-A-11-104159).